The present invention relates to analysis of the quality of the electrical energy in an electric power network.
In general manner, the quality of the electrical energy in a power network can be represented by a combination between the quality of the voltage and the quality of the current. However, for a three-phase system, the quality of the electrical energy is more complex to define. A three-phase electric power system is in fact considered to be healthy, or not disturbed, if the wave form, amplitude, frequency and symmetry respectively remain within predefined limits.
Furthermore, determining electrical values such as the rms current or voltage value, total active power, total apparent power, total reactive power, in particular enables the energy consumption of an installation to be controlled.
The present invention relates more particularly to three-phase power systems. The most common disturbances which affect the latter are voltage or current sags, voltage surges or overcurrents, harmonic pollution, unbalances and voltage flicker.